


#BRAVERY

by KaitiDidd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: HES, LWT, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitiDidd/pseuds/KaitiDidd





	#BRAVERY

Louis Tomlinson woke up in a cold sweat. His arms and legs were sore from thrashing around in his sleep. The flesh over his knuckles stung. He got up and went over to the sink, rinsing off blood that had risen since accidentally punching a wall while sleeping. Images of his last night with Harry Styles were still haunting him. Louis hopped up onto the counter and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. The memories weighed heavily on his mind and he couldn't think straight. What kind of torture was this? He made a mistake! He’s only human, why is he being punished? Louis pressed his hands harder against his eyes, trying to make it stop, but it only made stars appear in his vision. He was trying so hard, but the pictures and moments just continued to roll through his brain.

** FLASHBACK **  
Harry kissed the soft patch of skin that covered Louis’s temple and smiled. Louis smiled back. They were both so happy and nothing would change that. Harry was Louis’s boyfriend and he loved how the word floated freely throughout his mind. They were at home, in private, where no one could see them. There was no holding back tonight and Louis wanted to really prove to Harry that he was in love. Louis was ready to come out to the world; he wanted the fans to know he was in love with his best friend. Who cares that his best friend is a boy? Louis didn't. Gay, straight, bisexual – they’re just labels that society puts on people so they can have another reason to judge them. Love is love, no matter what. Louis stood on his toes and kissed the taller boy on the lips.

Barely audible, he mumbled, “I’m ready if you are.” Harry’s face lit up at the news and he practically ran to their bed.

“I've been waiting on you for ages.” Harry bounced a little on his bum and waited for Louis with a massive grin spread across his lips. Louis ignored the remark and made his way over to the bed.  
** END OF FLASHBACK **

Louis climbed down off the counter and headed into the washroom. He needed a shower. After undressing, he turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. Standing under the water, Louis let his head hang low and tears poured from his eyes.

Sweaty bodies moving against each other. Limbs tangled in the sheets. Loud moans escaping from mouths. Raw lips crushing into another’s over and over again. A desire so desperate it filled the room like a thick smoke. Someone pulled away. A tear fell. Then it began falling apart. They weren't ready. The boy was scared. One of the boys yelled something at the other. Heavy tears flowed. A boy stormed out. The door slammed.

Louis jumped awake and found himself laying on the floor of the shower. Cold water streamed onto his face from the shower head. Something had to be done about this. He needed to fix it. Turning off the water, he stepped out and only wrapped a towel around his waist as he hurried out to find his phone. Soon enough the phone was discovered at the bottom of a laundry bin, still in the pocket of jeans he wore nearly two weeks ago. His heart ached to see Hazza again.

Lou scrolled through all of his saved pictures, finding the perfect ones and using them to create a collage. After hours of picking and choosing, it was perfect. He opened up his messages and entered in Harry’s phone number. After staring at the message for a long time, he got a sudden spike of bravery. Louis closed out the message and opened his Twitter app. He selected the recently created collage on his phone. This is it. Now or never. A nervous ball of energy rolled around in the pit of his stomach. No backing down now. This has to be down. Louis can’t live without Harry and he needs everyone to realize that.

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles So many memories with you, babe <3 :’) http://twitpic.com/photos/louis_tomlinson/sq27hio

Louis hit “SEND” and left everything else up to fate. Of course he knew what coming out meant for them as a band, but he wasn't willing to lose Harry over a few fans. Plus, he figured Liam, Zayn, and Niall would completely understand. Almost immediately, his mentions blew up. He would be okay. Louis knew that everything would work out how it was supposed to.

“Bravery,” he mumbled to himself over and over again. He could do this. He could handle it. No big deal.

“Bravery.” He’d heard it so many times from Harry and it’s all that was keeping him sane right now. Louis loved his fans, but ultimately, no one he really cared about had said anything about the picture now released to the public by none other than Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson. Just then, his phone lit up.

ZAYN: I’m proud of you, mate. Keep your head up. Harry will come around. Xx

Then his phone lit up again. And again. And again. Gulp.

LIAM: Great jobbbbbbb! I knew you had it in youu :)

NIALL: Whey hey lad!! watch out fr modest! ahahaha x) proud of you

ELEANOR: It was fun while it lasted. Thanks, Lou. Keep a smile going :) xxx

Louis took several deep breaths. Maybe this all was too much. It’d been a few hours and Harry still hadn't said anything about what he posted. Meanwhile, his mentions were completely going nuts. Directioners were a total riot! It was nice though to see the support from all the “Larry shippers.” One particular fan caught his eye, though. As far as he could see, there was only one tweet from her. Which was rather odd. So many fans would tweet over and over simply to get noticed. Louis read the words over, probably one hundred times.

@RealTriciaPayne: @Louis_Tomlinson Thank you for being brave.

It was probably the simplest of all the tweets he had read through at this point, but it spoke to him. The words were like something straight from Harry’s mouth. There’s that word again, “brave.” Everyone wanted him to be brave and until now, he never thought he could.

A sudden banging on the door startled Louis out of his thoughts. He jumped up and rushed to the door. Swinging it open, he was met with incredible green eyes, ones he would know anywhere.

“Louis!!” Harry pounced on him, knocking the smaller boy over and onto the hard floor beneath them. “I can’t believe you did that!” From the impact of Harry and hitting his head on the floor, it took Louis a second to come to and realize what was being spoken of.

“Bravery,” Louis said with confidence. Harry’s eyes sparkled and he pressed his lips against Louis’s.

“I’m so sorry for not doing it earlier. I was stupid.”

“No, Boo, no. I understand.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at how things were falling. The love of his life was in his arms and they were out in the open. Openly gay together.

No matter who you are or where you go, you will never be free from judgment. The key is finding someone who makes the judgment seem small and insignificant. The key is finding someone you can spend your life with and who makes everything else worthwhile. Louis and Harry are real. Their love is real. It’s true love. And while some backlash from Modest! Management is inevitable, Louis is so glad and proud of himself.


End file.
